


The Moon that Shines Above

by starofhemera



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starofhemera/pseuds/starofhemera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about the moon. And there's something about you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon that Shines Above

The Moon that Shines Above

 

There's something about the moon. The way it illuminates everything around. With just its light, everything  becomes clearer. Everything becomes softer. Everything is more beautiful. The moon soothes Changmin's soul. It relaxes him. It moves him.

There's something about Jung Yunho. The way he brightens up the room. With his every smile, every laugh, creates sparks in his eyes and everything becomes clearer. Everything is like water running peacefully through the river. Calm. Serene. Nothing is more beautiful.

Jung Yunho calms Shim Changmin's heart. He wraps it in love. And he breathes life into him. Before Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin could not remember being this happy to be alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Michael Buble's Can't Help Falling in Love with You and this is the result! :D Sorry if its kinda cheesy. :D


End file.
